Arjuna 2: Memories of the Raaja
by Eternal Note
Summary: Juna was a normal highschool girl, until she died and saw the end of the world and then became the avatar of time.Her job was to distroy the raaja the creatures that almost ended the earth its been 4 years now and the raaja are gone.But the memories stay.


A/N: This is my second story so i hope you like it please review it and give me advice on how to make it better what you thought about it and you can even ask me questions if you want.

This is the prologue to my story giving you a recap of what happened in past stories in a different and new way.

ARJUNA - Prologue

_Life was created on this planet, and countless species have appeared and disappeared._

_Even if human beings eventually became extinct the earth will continue to journey across the galaxy without a second thought._

_Human_ _existence is only a mere flicker on the history of time._

"_Then why, why are you searching for a new era?"_

"_Why?"_

* * *

"**JUNAAA...**

"1, the body effortlessly permeates throw all the universe."

"**DONT DIE ON ME..."**

"2, one is composed, focused and able to breathe with the earth."

"**Arjunaaa..."**

"3, one can look far, far beyond into the limitless."

"One Hot Summer's Day I DIED. And then I saw the future of this planet, as it faced its death!"

"4, the goal is not to shoot the target, but rather became as one with the target."

"**It's too late, I'm sorry... she- she didn't make it," **said the doctor, with a sad and depriving tone of voice.

"Don't tell me that i die," Juna said in shock.

A poor young girl, no more than 15 years of age, died today and suffered a fate worse then death to see her own family, friends and the whole world die before her eyes, to see the end of this world and everything she loved.

"Where... where am I?" said Juna as she floated above the earth.

"It's beautiful, is this the other...?" Juna said as she realised she was died.

"WHAT- WHAT IS THAT?...Someone anyone help!" screamed Juna.

I had no idea what was going on. Where I was or what the hell was happening? I was terrified and now something was trying to get me. The sight of it distasted me it wasn't human or any type of animal I have ever seen.

The way it moved and acted it was like a 100meters in length it almost reminded me of a snake, but different. There were thousands of them. It made me think if this was this what destroyed the world...If this was the creature that did all the damage to the earth?

"_Yes Juna, that creature you see be-for you is what did this?" _

"Please help me its, its coming for me," Juna said worried.

"_No it isn't."_

"What- what do you mean... haaaaaa!" screamed juna.

I thought I was going to die; I could literality feel the terror flowing throw my veins. It came at me like it was about to devour me. But instead it went threw me and as it did I could feel the pain and anguish of the earth. I could see the destruction and torture that humans have put the earth through. I saw how the earth was going to end it was going to end at the hands of its own children. Humans.

"_I finally found you, the one who will save all life on this planet!"_

"_Who is that, where are you?"_ Juna said frightfully as she span in cycles trying to find were the voice was coming from.

"_I found you Juna."_

"_You will purify demons, and let the way to the future, you're the avatar of time juna."_ the boy said as he floated towards juna.

"Who are you, who are you anyway?" said Juna as she walked away from the boy floating towards her.

"_I am Chris; i will protect and guide you" stated Chris._

"CHRIS?"Juna said confused.

"What is what are those monsters?" said Juna.

"_They are the raaja, they are the raaja the will bring about the end of this planet" Chris stated with a calm and confident tone of voice._

"Raaja!?" said Juna.

"_You will fight them they are demons that must be purged" Chris said again with a calm tone of voice like pretty much everything he says._

"You want me to fight evil creatures....? But why- why do I have to fight those monsters," Juna said with a touch of confusion.

"_You are the avatar of time. Life on this planet is about to face extinction; if you are willing to face the raaja, purge this planet of them and led the way to the future i will save your mortal life just this once," asked and stated Chris._

"My life can u really do that," said juna hopping he was telling the truth.

"**I'm sorry i did the best i could but," the doctor said sadly.**

"**I can't believe it, this can't be happening," said Juna's boyfriend tokio.**

"**Juna, where's juna... oh, JUNA, JUNA? JUNA!" screamed Juna's mother with a look of pure terror and sadness on her face.**

I could hear them and see them; the doctor, my mother even tokeo screaming out to me. i really was dead. My life had ended. I tried to reach out to them but they just kept getting further and further away from me.

"Eh... Could that be tokeo and my mum?" juna said as she started to cry with soft tears.

"**JUNAAA!"**

"TOKIO, MUM!!" screamed out Juna.

"_I'll ask you once more, if you will take our place and fight the raaja and purge this world from them, I will, i will save your life" said Chris._

"But that's- NO that's impossible there, there's no one way i can fit them," said Juna as she started to fade away.

"_How do you now, how do you now that without even trying?" Chris said with a questioning tone of voice._

"Because I..." said juna.

"**JUNA came on just open your eyes," said tokio.**

"Tokio... TOKIO" screamed juna.

I was drifting away i had to make a chose and i chose to live and to became the new avatar of time.

"Juna..."Tokio said with a soft sad voice.

"Look doctor, there appears to be a pulse" the nurse said.

"What!!?" the doctor said surprised.

I got up and said that 'i got to go'. I could see everyone's faces they were confused and shocked; unsure what just happened. I wasn't even sure if what just happened was true or if i just dreamed it.

I ran off after uttering those words leaving every one again with a confused face. I remember as soon as I left the room my mother fainted in shock of what just happened.

The doctor sent the nurse after me but before she could even walk out of the room, Tokio already started chasing me. I ran, following this small ball of light it was showing me the way out. It was Chris; he was using his powers, I got out of the hospital and there was Chris waiting for me on the helicopter.

"What?" Juna said again confused.

"Hurry- get on!" said Chris.

"Ah... give me a brake there, is no need to be so pushy!" Juna said frustrated.

"JUNA, juna!" Shouted Tokio.

"Tokio?" whispered juna under her voice.

"What is this, what going on here?" asked Tokio.

"Sorry, I have to... I got to go." juna said.

"WAIT," said tokio as he fell over trying to catch up.

"Tokio and Mum." juna said softly.

"Eh...Ah what the hell's happening?" Tokio said.

I got into the helicopter and that's where I meet Chris for the first time... in real life, and where I meet Cindy.

"Who's there... don't tell me this child is." Juna said fearfully.

"It's your fault this happened to Chris because of you."

"Where are you" said Juna will she looked around franticly ignoring to Chris and the girl in front of her.

"You idiot are you slow or WHAT?"

"Was that you speaking?"Said Juna

"Chris sacrificed himself in order to save you," said the little girl.

"Why...WHY you little..." Juna exclaimed.

"Why you little brat! Don't accuse me- is this some kind of joke?... his the one who said he would save me," said the 10 year old girl.

"NO way... this girl's reading my mind," Juna said as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Took you long enough to figure it out DUM HEAD! Don't let a little telepathy throw ya," said the girl with smart look on her face.

"That's enough Cindy" Chris said.

"Oh... Chris don't push yourself," Cindy said with worried look.

"Juna, Avatar of time from now on you'll be working with as a fellow member of SEED" Chris said as he tried to look directly at Juna.

"Of seed" whispered Juna.

"This is the drop of time," said the 14 year old boy.

"So is this a power stone?"

"The drop of time was created by an ancient people."

"The drop of time?"

"It is a holy stone that can control the earth by resinating with the planets energy-"

"It resinates with the planet," Juna said as she reached for it.

As i reached for the stone and grasped it, it began to glow and it's hard to explain but it tried to fix itself to my forehead and it did and stopped glowing.

"What is this?" Juna said confused

* * *

"Threes a malfunction in culling system 1."

"Voltages are dropping in crickets A7 and B5."

"There's a disturbance in the nuclear reaction in number 4!"

"_What's the cause?"_

"I'm still investigating... there appears to be nothing abnormal in control crickets."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm Teresa Wong from SEED Singular Phenomenon Investigation Burro... You've had geomagnetic anomalies accruing here," said Teresa as she walked into the room.

"_I'm Dogema; I'm in charge of reactor control what's with all of this sci-fi crap!? I don't know how you pulled rank with our chairmen but our facilities are in perfect order i don't appreciate an outsider charging there way in here and messing around with things!"_

"Rest assured we don't have any intention of interfering... however no technology is perfect and i don't think your facilities are the exception!"

"Look! Are reactors have three backup safety systems which are able to handle any situation."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

"There's no way!" Shouted Juna. "I CAN'T PRETECT A NUCULAR REACTOR ON MY OWN!!"

"Don't be afraid... abandon your fears and awaken the poor of the planet that lies within you. Power of the planet" said Chris.

"Don't be afraid no matter what my happen you must resist your fears and doubts and once you became as one with the planet a path shall open up before you," Chris said profoundly.

"Come on. Don't I have any say in this?" said Juna.

"There's an abnormality approaching" said one of the SEED agents.

"What?!" Juna said.

"It's coming" Teresa said

"What?" Said Dogema the so called person in charge.

At that moment the front of the nuclear power plant exploded destroying the front entrance and blowing me away like a piece of dust.

Juna screamed.

* * *

"The powers out."

"On no," Teresa sighed.

"Stay calm, start the emergency generators... all of them!" screamed Dogema.

"Automatic system shut down started from reactors 2 and 3," one of the workers stated.

"What about numbers 1 and 4?" asked Dogema.

"Their not working! said one of the workers. "The voltage discharge has caused them all to malfunction."

"Then remove the reactor core rood immediately!" snapped Dogema will trying to keep everyone calm.

"YES SIR!"

* * *

The sirens went off as the fire engens came to try to control the fire but there was no change in the fire and it kept on ripping throw the nuclear power plant.

"Is it fear?" asked Chris.

"I think you made a mistake...how could the ugly girl talk your place as the avatar of time" Cindy asked.

"Chris has the avatar of time awaken yet?" asked Teresa

"What is that?" Juna said as she began to get up.

"I suppose there is no avoiding it" Chris said this as he changed into the avatar of time and went to Juna.

"Chris! Are you all right?" asked Cindy."Where are you going? Where?"

Chris had gone to tokio to bring him to juna.

"What, what is this bird?"

"The bird it couldn't me it's the same bird i saw this morning with juna."

"Juna."

"What is that!?"

"NO...No It's the monster" juna said.

"JUNA!!"

"No way! Tokio!"

"JUNA!!"

"Tokio!"

"JUN-A" tokio said as he was caught in the explosion and tost of his motorbike.

"NOO, TOKIO! TOKIO?" Juna screamed.

At that very moment it happened the fear of losing tokio was able to make me transform into the avatar of time.

My cloths had changed even my hair. I was wearing a blue bar like item over my breasts and my body was covered by a purple skin tight custom. I had a blue orb flouting above my head and a see throw scarf raped around my hands and long it flowed with my every movement.

The whole thing was like a part of me- it didn't fell like a costume but like it was a part of my skin. I flew and grasped tokio. The scarf moved on its own and grasped a pole on the roof at allowed as to get to safety. But it was not over; the raaja started to attack me but i managed to get a shield up and blocked his attack! I didn't know how i was doing it but i just knew ... i knew how to use my powers i knew how to do everything almost everything.

"Confirming earth residence signal" said one of the agents from SEED.

"That girl couldn't possibly be the..."

"Avatar of time!?" Cindy screeched finishing off Teresa's sentence.

"It started to move for me, for earth and for him. A new era has begun," said Juna with a proud voice.

That was it the start of all this at that moment i truly became the avatar of time.

If you're wondering i did end up defeating the raaja that day and saving every one... It's been 4 years since then I'm 20 years old now. Engaged to Tokio and I'm still working for SEED. I did so much that year so much happened friends were made and lost, people died and families were broken but we got through it.

Japan is recovering from its near destruction by the hand of the raaja; I'm still recovering from the fact that i saved the whole world with some small sacrifices like my voice. Yep i gave up my voice to save the world, but that is still small compared to the sacrifices of some of the other SEED members like Teresa did.

Teresa gave up her only love to join SEED and help save the world from see her mother was on drugs when she had her and it altered her unborn daughter and because of that she is a hermaphrodite with a y kromazon (that means she as the body and mind of a girl but it really a boy)... She didn't want someone else to have to go through that so she gave up everything. Everyone in SEED has done something that given something up to save the world.

"Aunty, did she live happily ever after?"

O hand did i mention I'm an aunty now? My sister had a baby; she is 5 now.

"Untie Juna, Cindy and the monster raaj...are they coming back?"

"Now honey, don't worry there never coming back!"

A/N:Hi every one i hop you like my new story and i hope it wasn't too long i just couldn't stop and i needed to put it all in. Please review if you do i will give you a brownie

**hands out brownie's**

I will upload chapter one sometime next week.


End file.
